Welcome to Hogwarts
by A. Lee
Summary: HP/SM/CCS X-over. Usagi and Sakura go to Hogwarts, & Metallia allies w/Voldemort. What will they do? *Complete*


Story 5  
  
HP/CCS/SM crossover. Otherwise known as Harry Potter, Card Captor Sakura, and Sailor Moon crossover.  
  
Usagi woke up from a horrible dream, sweating. It had only been several days after Galaxia, and she still had nightmares of her friends dying. She shivered. You're fifteen years old, she scolded herself. Fifteen and a quarter, actually. It was so long since she first found Luna, and now she was experienced in the art of being a super-heroine. She frowned. There was a tapping on the window. She opened it. An owl and a falcon stood on the windowsill, each carrying a letter. She screamed.  
  
"What is it?" Kenji asked, running into the room, closely followed by Ikuko and Shingo. Luna had been aroused from her sleep, too.  
  
Kenji and Ikuko saw the owl and the falcon, exchanged looks, and ushered Shingo inside, accepted the letters like it was the most ordinary thing in the world, closed the window, and turned around.  
  
"There's something we have to tell you," Ikuko said hesitantly.  
  
"You see," Kenji explained. "We have special powers. Tsukinos are gifted with powers of the mind."  
  
"And I come from a line of witches," Ikuko explained. "When we married and found out each other's secrets, we accepted each other."  
  
"We didn't tell you, because normally when two magic heritages mix together, they produce an unmagical child. We wanted you to live normal lives unless you had powers, too," Kenji explained.  
  
"So we thought you were unmagical, but apparently not," Ikuko finished. "This," she held up the letter from the falcon. "This is a letter distinguishing your Tsukino abilities and it will contain a manual of some kind. This," she said, holding up the letter from the owl, "is a letter from Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a famous school of witchcraft and wizardry. Apparently, they sent a letter to you a long time ago, but we being in Tokyo instead of London, where I'm from, confused the poor messenger-owl."  
  
"So what is this all about?" Usagi ventured.  
  
"First, you'll practice and control your wizardry powers," Kenji began.  
  
"And you'll also go to Hogwarts to learn witchcraft and wizardry," Ikuko finished.  
  
"But-," Usagi faltered. "But what about my friends? What about school?"  
  
"You'll learn everything you need to there," Ikuko said firmly.  
  
Kenji looked at her sadly. "You're friends can't go, hun," he said sadly. "It's a school for witches and wizards. Besides, even if they did have magic, Japan has a fine school, too. You're only going to Hogwarts because your mother went there. And for the things you haven't learned yet, you have extra tutoring sessions to go to."  
  
"How am I going to get there every day and still come back?" Usagi asked, glancing suspiciously.  
  
Ikuko sighed. "It's a boarding school, darling."  
  
Usagi stood stock-still for a moment, absorbing the information. "Nani? Iie! Iie! I won't go! You can't make me! I don't want to go! I don't want to go to a school where they hit you with boards!"  
  
[Sweat drop.] "A boarding school is like a dorm. You sleep there. It's not a school where they hit you with boards," Kenji said exasperatedly.  
  
"I don't know English," Usagi said.  
  
"We'll put a charm on you," Ikuko said.  
  
"But I don't want to go," Usagi said stubbornly.  
  
"You're going," Ikuko said firmly. "We even found someone to accompany you. A darling little girl named Sakura Kinomoto, who lives a little ways from here. And that's the last word, so don't even try arguing with me, young lady!"  
  
"Hi, I'm Sakura," a brown-haired girl said sweetly. "You must be Usagi."  
  
"Hai," Usagi smiled. She closed her eyes. "Oh, you're an Empath?" she said, startled.  
  
"How did you know that? You must be an Empath, too!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Hai, but my parents don't know. I wouldn't let them find out what I was because I didn't want to come," Usagi frowned.  
  
"Don't worry," Sakura smiled. "My predicament is the same as yours. But I know all about the news. Here let me tell you. You see, there once a wizard that nobody likes to name, so everyone called him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but his real name was Vol…"  
  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger sat next to each other as usual. For some reason, Professor Dumbledore had called everyone to the Great Hall, and the Sorting Hat was out, although the school year had started a week ago.  
  
"I have an announcement to make," Dumbledore called out. "This school year, we will be receiving two young girls from Japan. They will join us immediately as Fifth Years, and will be tutored, though it would be nice if some of you helped. They will take their OWLs at the same time you do, but we will be slightly more lenient, considering they are starting their Fifth Year with no knowledge whatsoever about magic. I beg you to welcome them kindly."  
  
Two girls walked nervously in, wearing Hogwarts school robes. One had blond hair, put up into two spherical buns, small pigtails streaming out of them. The other had short brown hair pulled back by a barrette.  
  
"Avalon, Sakura!"  
  
The light-brown-haired girl with green eyes stepped up and put on the Sorting Hat without a qualm.  
  
As Sakura put on the hat, her stomach began doing flip-flops. Oh, dear. What house would you like to be in? Oh, you have great power and not just in my side. You wouldn't do for a Slytherin, because no matter how great they are, they have narrow minds, and you are destined to be very open-minded. Not Hufflepuff either, please, her mind begged. You don't want to be a Hufflepuff? Interesting. They are very loyal and hard working, you know. But no, you're destined for something greater. Ravenclaw? You're clever enough. But now, Fate and Destiny prod me in another direction. Well, better be  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
The Gryffindor table cheered as she headed over.  
  
Ron nudged Harry. "Guess this makes up for us getting less First Years, huh?"  
  
"Tsukino, Usagi!"  
  
"What kind of names are those?" Malfoy sniggered from across the room.  
  
Usagi stared tentatively at the hat. "I put this on?" she asked uncertainly to Professor McGonagall. Startled, Professor McGonagall nodded. She gingerly placed in on her head and sat down.  
  
You're special, too. So, what house would you like to be in? I don't know, she thought. The same house as Sakura, I guess. That would be Gryffindor. Remember that.  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Smiling nervously, Usagi sat down right next to Sakura, who was sitting by Hermione. Immediately, Hermione noticed their charms.  
  
"Where did you get those?" she asked. "And do they work well?"  
  
"My parents gave mine to me," Usagi explained. "I don't know a whit of English." She paused. "What does whit mean?"  
  
Ron guffawed, but Hermione jabbed him in the ribs. "This is my friend Ron Weasley," Hermione introduced. "I'm Hermione Granger. This is a Harry Potter."  
  
"Hello," Sakura smiled. She paused. "My name is Sakura, and this is Usagi."  
  
"Sakoora? What's that? And Oo-saa-gee?" Ron's tongue twisted with the words.  
  
"Sakura means cherry blossom," Sakura explained patiently. She paused. "You can call me Cherry, if you want."  
  
"Usagi means bunny," Usagi said. "And I like my name, thank you very much." She paused. "But I guess you can call me Serena," she said grudgingly.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"By the powers vested in me, ARISE!" a snake-like man shouted. Slowly, from a bubbling cauldron, a black mist formed into a snake-haired, evil woman.  
  
"What do you want?" the voice hissed.  
  
"Are you not Metallia?" the snake-man asked.  
  
"Who wants to know?" the woman responded.  
  
"You should have fully awaken by now," the snake-man frowned.  
  
"It is not that easy in Hades' darkest dungeons," Metallia hissed. "What do you want?"  
  
"I am Lord Voldemort. I need your help to take over the world," Lord Voldemort hissed.  
  
"And what do I get in return?" Metallia asked.  
  
"What do you want?" Lord Voldemort asked.  
  
"First, I will be allowed, to regain my physical form permanently, and I will not be your slave."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"And, I will be allowed to kill some pesky senshi and a wretched, annoying princess."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"And you will not stop my conquests."  
  
"Conquests?"  
  
"I will leave your puny planet of Earth alone. That I promise. But I wish to take over several other planets, like the moon."  
  
"Keep the moon," Lord Voldemort snorted. Not like there's anything special about that. Besides, I can always destroy this stupid demon after I get what I want.  
  
"Fine," Metallia cackled. The fool does not know what he is getting himself into. I will let him keep the earth, but then I will conquer the universe, and then return to destroy him.  
  
Together, they laughed the infamous evil villain laughter that is heard all over the world. The international insane villain laughter.  
  
"What's your first class?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Arithmancy," Sakura replied promptly. "I figured I might as well take something that I know about."  
  
"And you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Double Divination with the Hufflepuffs," Usagi said, grimacing at the funny name. "I wouldn't take math again if you paid me a million dollars. I hate it," she stated vehemently. "Then, Professor Trelawney? Is that her name?" At Hermione's confirmation, she continued. "Professor Trelawney is going to give me some extra lessons."  
  
Harry grimaced. "I hope she doesn't predict my death again."  
  
"Well, come on," Ron sighed. "We have it with you, so we'll take you."  
  
"I'll take you to Arithmancy," Hermione volunteered. "Professor Vector is really nice." (I have the book as a reference, but I only have 1st, 2nd, and 4th, so I'm not sure if Vector is Arithmancy or not.)  
  
As Harry led Usagi up winding stairs, Usagi didn't lose her breath once, though Ron almost did. Guess senshi training paid off after all.  
  
"You know something really strange?" Ron asked. "They still haven't hired a Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. They're having Study Hall instead."  
  
"One less class to do homework in. More time to do homework. Doesn't sound so bad to me," Harry grunted as they finally got there.  
  
"You're late," came Professor Trelawney's voice.  
  
"Sorry," Usagi apologized. "They were showing me the way."  
  
Professor Trelawney's face lightened up. "A new student," she smiled. "Let me see. I know. Since you don't know anything about Divination yet, I have the perfect idea. I'll read your fortune, demonstrating the ways to you, and I'll have other students come up and try it, too. Test their skills."  
  
Usagi looked uncertainly around. She nodded.  
  
Professor Trelawney got out a crystal ball. "Who wants to go first? How about you?" she asked, pointing at Ron, who was trying to shrink away.  
  
Ron went over nervously. As he looked into the ball, he saw a crescent moon. "A moon," he said, startled. Usagi looked up sharply.  
  
"Ah, a crescent moon," Professor Trelawney sighed. "The sign of early death."  
  
Usagi suppressed a snigger. "Actually," she said. "The book says it represents grace, magic, and love."  
  
Professor Trelawney frowned. "But in here, it can only represent death," she said in a sad tone.  
  
"And she said it represented death," Harry sniggered, finishing. "Even though Serena showed her the book, she refused to say anything but death."  
  
"How did you guess a crescent moon?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I didn't," Ron said. "I saw a crescent moon, and then I didn't see anything. I guess it was my imagination. Anyways, I decided using my imagination was better than guessing nothing."  
  
"What's that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"My cat," Usagi smiled, showing them her black cat, Luna. "Her name is Luna."  
  
"A crescent moon," Harry said, tracing its symbol.  
  
"A coincidence," Usagi smiled. "Just one of life's coinky-dinks."  
  
"Coinky-dinks?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Usagi shrugged.  
  
"Anyways," Hermione said briskly, "Cherry and I had a great time in Arithmancy."  
  
As they helped themselves to the food, they continued conversing.  
  
"What's your next class?"  
  
"Defense Against Dark Arts," Usagi and Sakura chorused together.  
  
"Same here," Hermione said, pleased. "Then, we have Care of Magical Creatures with Ravenclaw."  
  
"Do you know something really weird?" Ron commented. "We got a new student from Brooklyn at the beginning of the year. Her name was Naru, but everyone calls her Molly."  
  
"Naru's a witch?" Usagi asked. "Cool!"  
  
Everyone was seated, waiting for a teacher to come. All of a sudden, from thin air, a figure was formed. "This year, I will be teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts. My name is Setsuna Meioh. You may call me Professor Sonya."  
  
Thunk! From the back of the room, Usagi fainted.  
  
The world around her was blurry. "What's going on?" she inquired, faintly. "I had a dream that Pluto …"  
  
"Shhh," Sakura hissed. "You really don't want everyone to know about your identity, do you?"  
  
Usagi's eyes snapped open, and her vision suddenly cleared, her thoughts lucid. "What's going on?" she hissed.  
  
"I was dispatched to make sure you stayed okay, Serenity-sama," Setsuna said with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Usagi scowled. "I'm Usagi-san. And here, I'm Tsukino-san or Serena."  
  
"I know," Setsuna said. "I'm good with disguises."  
  
Sighing, Usagi got up.  
  
"Serena," Hermione, Harry, and Ron said at once, and rushed over to make sure she was okay.  
  
"Professor Sonya said that you were okay, and didn't need to be sent to be Madam Pomfrey, but …" Hermione trailed off.  
  
"Here," Setsuna said, handing Usagi some chocolate. "Eat this."  
  
Eyeing the chocolate hungrily, Usagi immediately gulped down the chocolate in record time. Everyone watched her in amazement. "What?" she asked. "So I like chocolate. So what?"  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Usagi wondered.  
  
"Here I am," Hermione smiled. "Professor Sonya held me behind. We have Care of Magical Creatures left. Where are the others?"  
  
"Harry had to go the restroom. Ron remembered that he left his book back in the common room, and Sakura … Cherry had to find Professor something-or-other about an extra lesson that was put in the wrong spot," Usagi said.  
  
"Well, Care of Magical Creatures is right outside," Hermione said.  
  
"Where's Hagrid?" Ron asked, panting, the last to arrive.  
  
"I dunno," Harry said. "Why ask us?"  
  
At this moment, a figure apparated out of thin air. "Hello. Your previous teacher, Professor Hagrid, had some business to take care of over the hills, so I will be his substitute. My name is Haruka Ten'ou, but you can call me Professor Alex."  
  
Usagi ground her teeth in frustration. Sakura held smelling salts under her nose.  
  
"Isn't Professor Alex cool?" Padma Patil squealed.  
  
"Isn't he cute?" Parvati Patil pretended to swoon.  
  
"I wonder where Hagrid is," Ron thought.  
  
Hermione swatted his head. "Don't be dense," she snapped. "He told us last year that Professor Dumbledore had some important business for him and Madame Maxime to do. They probably still have to."  
  
"They're half-giant, you know," Sakura explained to Usagi.  
  
"Great," Usagi mumbled. "I look short enough without having to stand next to someone who's probably three times my height."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Hurry up. We have Potions with Slytherin next." He winced.  
  
"With Professor Snape?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yes," Harry nodded.  
  
"He's my uncle on my mother's side," Usagi whispered to Sakura. "I haven't seen him in such a long time."  
  
A musical, lilting, familiar voice spoke out. "I'm afraid Professor Snape was called upon to do some important business, so I will be substituting until he arrives back. I am Michiru Kaioh. You may call me Professor Michelle. I have brought my adopted daughter, young Hotaru here, and I hope you shall treat her with kindness."  
  
Usagi fumed. "I do not need bodyguards of any time!" she steamed to Sakura, who sat right next to her. "I can handle living here by myself, thank you very much, without the Outers coming and 'making sure I'm alright,' which means the same thing as making sure no youmas are beating me to death."  
  
"At least you know them," Sakura rolled her eyes. "All I've got is Kero, and all he cares about is getting pudding."  
  
"I do not!" Kero protested from inside Sakura's bag.  
  
"What are you doing there?" Sakura demanded.  
  
"Waiting for food," Kero replied. "When's lunch? I'm hungry."  
  
Sakura sweat-dropped. "We already had it."  
  
"Then when's dinner?"  
  
"Now," Usagi replied.  
  
Usagi approached her dorm uncomfortably. She still wasn't used to the fact that there were four other girls sleeping in the same room. Sakura walked in with her. Hermione was studying in the Common Room, but Parvati Patil and Lavendar Brown were in there.  
  
They stopped their conversation when she came in. "Is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"We were just talking about who we think is cuter," Parvati explained. "I think Harry's cutest."  
  
"You just like him because he's famous," Lavendar said with a toss of her hair. I prefer Dean."  
  
"No," Parvati disagreed. "Ron's red hair makes him adorable, though really weird."  
  
"Nope," Lavendar disagreed. "Seamus is definitely cuter."  
  
"What about Draco?" Parvati challenged. Two simultaneous sighs were heard.  
  
"Yep, Draco beats all," Lavendar smiled.  
  
"Who's Draco?" Usagi asked. "My Mamoru is the cutest."  
  
"Who's Mamoru?" Parvati asked.  
  
Usagi reached into her trunk and pulled out an adorable picture of them eating ice cream together. "Him," she said proudly. "And, I know who Sakura likes."  
  
"No you don't," Sakura protested.  
  
"It's a little somebody related to a certain Clow person …"  
  
"Please don't tell."  
  
"Named …"  
  
"I'm begging you, Usagi," Sakura said.  
  
"Tell us," Lavendar said eagerly.  
  
"Li Syaoran."  
  
Sakura reddened. "I don't," she said defiantly.  
  
They all rolled their eyes.  
  
"Did you hear about the Halloween Party?" Lavendar asked.  
  
"What Halloween Party?" Usagi asked curiously.  
  
"Every year, we have a Halloween Party," Parvati explained. "Sometimes, it's boring, and sometimes, it's fun. I hope they invite a cool band, like the Whooping Wizards." (Silly name, I know.)  
  
"I heard it was going to be a Muggle ball," Lavendar whispered conspiratorially.  
  
Parvati scoffed. "That's just Leavette making things up. She thinks Muggle things are a trend. I overheard her whining to Professor McGonagall and telling her that she wanted a Muggle ball, but Professor McGonagall told her no." {Ha! That's for those of you out there who insist on Muggle balls!}  
  
At this moment, Hermione walked in. "It's time for bed," she informed them sleepily. So saying, she plopped down and fell asleep.  
  
Usagi and Sakura realized how sleepy they were as well, and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning …  
  
"Ah! I didn't do my homework yet!" Usagi wailed.  
  
"Neither did I," Sakura moaned.  
  
Hermione had wakened them up at first light and reminded them of their homework. Before long, their moaning and groaning had woken up everyone in their room.  
  
"What is that noise?" Parvati complained.  
  
"I need my beauty sleep," Lavendar protested.  
  
Hermione groaned, too. "Can someone help me?" she beseeched. "They haven't even started on their homework yet."  
  
Lavendar and Parvati sat up in a flash.  
  
"We're experts on last-minute-homework-finishing," Parvati said brightly.  
  
"We haven't even looked at ours," Lavendar said just as brightly.  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures: No homework," Parvati listed.  
  
"Divination: predict your deaths," Lavendar said.  
  
"That's easy," Parvati said brightly. "I'll die of a broken heart when my beloved from afar leaves and marries another beautiful princess while I pine away in the shadows."  
  
"My lover will agree to marry me, but then protect me from a dragon, and die in the doing," Lavendar said proudly. "Then, I'll die of a broken heart."  
  
"That's easy," Usagi muttered. "I'll die when another psycho person tries to take over the Earth and I have to use the Silver Imperial Crystal." Out loud, she said, "I'll probably die next summer since What's- Her-Name is out wreaking havoc."  
  
Everybody winced.  
  
"It's You-Know-Who," Sakura said gently. "Not What's-Her-Name."  
  
"But I don't know who," Usagi said, utterly perplexed.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Never mind. Just call him the Dark Lord, unless you feel like saying Lord Voldemort out loud."  
  
Parvati and Lavendar flinched.  
  
"Okay," Usagi said brightly. "Why does Lady Valinat like to be called What-In-The-World-Is-Her-Name anyways?"  
  
Everybody sighed. "Never mind," Sakura said. "Call him the Dark Lord."  
  
"Okay," Usagi smiled. "Bright Lady sounds so much better anyways."  
  
"Whatever," Parvati said.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah. You look like you have a headache," Ron chimed.  
  
"Imagine waking up in the morning to Cherry and Serena attempting to do their homework last minute," Hermione said exhaustedly. "Imagine attempting to help them with their homework. Now imagine Serena calling Lord Voldemort What's-Her-Name, Lady Valinat, What-In-The-World-Is-Her- Name, and Bright Lady."  
  
Ron flinched at the first name, and began guffawing at the others.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Bright Lady?"  
  
"You know. Dark Lord. Bright Lady," Hermione explained.  
  
Ron burst out laughing again.  
  
At this point, a disheveled Sakura came over with an exhausted Usagi.  
  
"Why do we have to wake up so early," Usagi whined. "I want to go to sleep."  
  
"So do I," Sakura moaned.  
  
"Don't you wake up this early back home?" Ron asked.  
  
"No," Usagi said. "I wake up twenty minutes after school starts and run to school and get a detention and fall asleep during class and get another detention, and-"  
  
"We get the idea," Harry said.  
  
Usagi sighed. She and Sakura were on the train back home. They had early holiday leave, because they were homesick. Usagi hadn't been so far away from her family … since maybe Galaxia, and that wasn't this long, though it had seemed so long. A little brainwashing and all was forgotten.  
  
As they got off the International Express, Sakura went off to join her brother and father, while Usagi looked for her friends and family. She was slightly disappointed to see that Chibi-usa had left, but she dismissed that thought immediately. It meant that Chibi-usa wasn't in danger, and that was good.  
  
Usagi chomped on cookies, while Ami told her the latest news in England. It should have been the other way around, of course, but … you know Usagi.  
  
"And there's an evil dark energy there," Ami said grimly. "Very similar to Metallia."  
  
Chokes, and collective gasps were heard.  
  
"Who's Metallia again?" Minako ventured.  
  
Rei was too busy get a fire reading to answer. Ami had choked on her cookie. Makoto had dropped her platter of fresh cookies with a clatter.  
  
Usagi just sat there, frozen. It was Makoto's dropping of her platter that startled her out of her reverie. "More cookies!" she squealed. She ran over there and began gorging herself. Minako shook her head.  
  
"Excuse me, but who's Metallia?"  
  
Usagi stopped eating. "Okay. Know the Moon Kingdom?" Nod. "Remember Evil Beryl from that fight?" Nod. "Remember how she wasn't just crazy, she was also protected by an entity?" Nod. "That was Metallia." Nod. Gasp. Choking sounds heard. A light bulb flashes.  
  
"So how did Metallia come back to life and why is she stronger?" Ami demanded.  
  
"Valinat!" Usagi hissed. Blank stares were heard. "Or whatever-his- or-her-name-is. The guy who massacred so many people like when we were babies?"  
  
"Oh," Makoto said. "You mean Lord Voldemort."  
  
"That's what I said!" Usagi protested.  
  
"Usagi," Minako said gently. "You said Valinat. Valinat and Voldemort are two different things."  
  
"Never mind," Rei said hastily. "If this guy is an ally of Metallia, how strong would they be together?"  
  
Usagi pursed her lips. "Very, very strong."  
  
"You fool! Your idiotic minions almost let our plan out!" Metallia hissed.  
  
"You're my minion, too," Lord Voldemort hissed back.  
  
Metallia glared. "In your dreams! I only have a temporary alliance with you, and right now, it's balancing on eggshells so watch what you say and do!"  
  
Lord Voldemort glared back.  
  
Five girls materialized. One had red hair and red eyes, with the Japanese symbol for "fire" on her. One had blue hair and blue eyes, with the Japanese symbol for "water" on her. One had green hair and green eyes, with the Japanese symbol for "wood" on her. One had golden hair and golden eyes, with the Japanese symbol for "metal" on her. One had brown hair and brown eyes, with the Japanese symbol for "earth" on her.  
  
"Reporting for duty, Queen Metallia," they said simultaneously.  
  
"Queen Metallia?" Lord Voldemort asked.  
  
Metallia smiled sweetly while filing her nails. "I took the liberty of awakening some of my most competent warriors. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Since when were you a queen?" Lord Voldemort sputtered.  
  
"I've always been a queen. Didn't you know that?" she asked, stretching lazily. "Now run along."  
  
This means war, Lord Voldemort thought vehemently.  
  
"Hermione," Usagi gasped.  
  
"Serena?" Hermione asked, startled.  
  
Usagi smiled weakly. "Would you happen to know why? … I have this watch/cell phone thing, and it's not working."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Oh, mechanical things don't work around Hogwarts."  
  
Usagi's face fell.  
  
Hermione sighed. "But I'm sure I'd be able to make some magical alterations and fix it."  
  
Usagi's face brightened. "Thank you so much!"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Its okay Serena, but I would appreciate if you didn't bite me each time I attempted to wake you up in the morning."  
  
Usagi blushed. Then she frowned. "Umm…my watch thing has several strange qualities. Are you sure you can fix it?"  
  
"I'm sure," Hermione assured her.  
  
Usagi pursed her lips. Apparently, youmas were being sent around Tokyo, though most of the efforts were focused around Hogwarts. Lately, youma had been appearing. They were weak, thank goodness, and a simple "Stupefy" from the teachers dusted them.  
  
If this were a normal time, the Ministry would have sent people over here investigating it right away, but there were rifts between the Ministry and the school. When having found out that Dumbledore had broken connections with the Ministry, many members quit, and came over here Dumbledore's side. They even restarted an Order of the Life Givers. (AN: Death Eaters, Life Givers, get it?)  
  
And she could do nothing about it! She sighed … she wasn't needed yet anyways. When she was needed, she would always have Sakura to help. Plus, Sakura's friends back in Kyoto were using magic (Li and Meilin) and martial arts to keep back certain strange happenings. When she summed it up, it turned out like this … Kyoto had fire-monsters. Tokyo had water- monsters and wood-monsters. England was experiencing earth-monsters and metal-monsters.  
  
The five elements. Usagi frowned. There was something very familiar about Metallia's element-warriors. Usagi had heard about them during the Silver Millennium, but she forgot what they said. She knew that there were five leaders: one for each of the elements. That they were spreading out their attacks meant Metallia and Voldemort were smart. Oh well, she had to worry about the here and now.  
  
Usagi checked her communicator. Nope. Nothing yet. Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard. In the Great Hall, a young girl stood. She had golden hair and golden eyes and the Japanese symbol for "metal" on her. "I am Lady Element Metal!" she shouted. "I have come to collect energy for my queen."  
  
"And lives for our lord," several shaken Death Eaters who had teleported with her reminded.  
  
Lady Element Metal scoffed. "Who cares about your Lord?"  
  
Meanwhile, the prefects had been rounding up the students while the teachers stood in front of the students, with their wands ready.  
  
"Silly," Lady Element Metal scoffed. With a wave of her hand, the silverware on the tables got up and began attacking the teachers.  
  
"Stop, in the name of the Moon!" a voice called out.  
  
Lady Element Metal narrowed her eyes. "Who is it?"  
  
"As the pretty sailor-suited senshi of love and justice, I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!"  
  
Sakura merely rolled her eyes. She had the "glamour" on her, so others wouldn't recognize her other than Sailor Star Card Captor. "And I am the pretty soldier sailor love and j-… I am Sailor Star Card Captor and that's all that matters!" She turned around. "Why do the speeches have to be so complicated?" she hissed to Sailor Moon.  
  
"They don't have to be. I just make them long."  
  
"Show yourself!" Lady Element Metal called.  
  
Out of the shadows popped two ludicrous figures. One wore a very short skirt and a red ribbon, and a white sailor suit. She carried a scepter. The other wore a midnight blue dress of sorts and a pink star wand.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" one of the Death Eaters shouted.  
  
"Shield Card!" Sakura called out. The attack was blocked. Everyone stared in shock.  
  
"Silver Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon called out. Lady Element Metal ducked it just in time.  
  
Lady Metal scowled. "Acid spray!" A red mist sprayed over them, temporarily blinding them.  
  
"Fly card!" Sakura called.  
  
At the same time, Sailor Moon desperately stretched out her wings, and willed herself to fly. (You forgot she had wings, didn't you.)  
  
As they rose above the mist, Sailor Moon and Sakura were able to see again. They were now covered with red acid that began burning into them.  
  
"Bubble Card!" Sakura called. "And Windy! Wash us and dry us!"  
  
"We have to find her source of energy," Sailor Moon muttered. "It's probably something metal."  
  
"Her earrings are made of metal, and they have the character 'metal' on them," Sakura pointed out.  
  
"That's it!" Sailor Moon said. "Can you make it rust?"  
  
"How?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Rust is the chemical change that takes place when oxygen and metal mix!" Hermione called out.  
  
"Wind!" Sailor Moon said excitedly.  
  
"And Water!" Sakura said triumphantly. "Bubble Card, return! Windy and Water! Try and rust her earrings!"  
  
Lady Metal shrieked. She grabbed her earrings, and tried to cover them, but it was too late. The metal on her earrings rusted. She shrieked out in pain.  
  
"Silver Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon called once more.  
  
Lady Elemental Metal felt the silver wash over her and she screamed in pain. When the process was done, however, she didn't die. Instead, she fainted to the floor. Sailor Moon set down beside her and folded her wings. She looked at the former Lady Elemental Metal in shock. "She's a Sailor Senshi!" she cried.  
  
"Wake her up," Sakura suggested.  
  
The golden-haired, golden-eyed girl woke up and looked around. "Thank you, Sailor Moon," she said gratefully. "You may not know me, but I am Sailor Metal, distantly related to Sailor Venus."  
  
Sailor Moon cocked her head. "Then why were you working for Metallia?"  
  
"Kunzite was my cousin, and when he went to challenge Beryl, I followed him, being the inquisitive person I am. I was caught, turned to the evil side, and saved as a last resort, along with my friends," Sailor Metal explained.  
  
"I have a job for you," Sailor Moon said seriously. "In Kyoto, our friends need help. Will you go help them?"  
  
"You bet," Sailor Metal smiled.  
  
"Wasn't that strange?" Harry asked.  
  
"What did you yell out?" Ron wanted to know.  
  
"They wanted to know how to make metal rust," Hermione shrugged. "I learned it in Chemistry."  
  
"You still take Chemistry even though you have magic?" Sakura wanted to know.  
  
"Magic and technology don't mix," Hermione said. "And both are equally powerful. It's better to know both."  
  
"I'll take your word for it," Ron said, shaking his head.  
  
Queen Metallia frowned, disconcerted. The Sailor Senshi in Tokyo were costing two of her Ladies already. Then, when she sent Lady Element Fire to Kyoto, some pesky magicians bothered her. Then, those stupid wizards in England were taking up her other two Ladies, which was annoying. Plus, she couldn't find Lady Element Metal anywhere.  
  
"Report!" she ordered. Four ladies appeared before her.  
  
"Something wrong?" Lord Voldemort asked.  
  
"One of my minions is missing," Metallia frowned. "Yesterday night, did she not accompany some of your Death Eaters to Hogwarts?"  
  
Lord Voldemort frowned. "Yes," he said slowly. "They have not returned to my knowledge."  
  
"Master, master," Wormtail gasped, running in. "The Daily Prophet!"  
  
"What about it?" Lord Voldemort asked.  
  
Unfortunately, Wormtail was too out of breath to say anything.  
  
Impatient, Lord Voldemort raised his wand. "Accio Newspaper!" He briefly skimmed it. "Hmm. Seven Death Eaters were caught at Hogwarts with the help of two supernatural girls. Their co-leader, one Lady Elemental Metal has disappeared, but Hogwarts students claim that she escaped with the help of the aforementioned supernatural girls. Do you know who they could be?"  
  
"Probably some more pesky Sailor Senshi," Queen Metallia growled. "I don't know. They probably purified my minion. Next time, I shouldn't get secondhand ones and just create them. Meanwhile …"  
  
"Where were you?" Usagi demanded of Hotaru, who was presently the only Outer available.  
  
"They couldn't transform because everybody was staring at them," Hotaru said sheepishly. "And earlier, stupid Malfoy hid my transformation pen and I can't find it. He wouldn't get it out unless I …"  
  
"Unless you what?" Usagi asked, curious.  
  
"Unless I kissed him," Hotaru said in a small voice. "And I didn't, and he left."  
  
"If he bothers you again, I'll take care of him," Usagi promised.  
  
"I don't know," Hotaru said hesitantly. "He is kind of c- nice."  
  
"Cute?" Usagi inquired slyly. "Were you going to say cute?"  
  
"I think I need to go now," Hotaru excused herself.  
  
Usagi and Sakura were talking in the Great Hall again. Apparently, the fire monsters had stopped appearing in Japan and were now attacking here. Sailor Metal was still with Li and Meilin just in case, though.  
  
As they conversed, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were talking about the new monsters as well. Although the two groups were good friends, they had grown semi-apart ever since the monsters attacked.  
  
All of a sudden, the roof crashed, and a girl with brown hair and brown eyes floated down, flanked by ten Death Eaters … five on each side. Immediately, the Life Givers, who had been keeping watch, sprang up.  
  
"You think you can harm me?" the girl asked haughtily. "I am Lady Elemental Earth, and I am undefeatable."  
  
From the other end, another girl sank down … this one with red hair and red eyes. "I am Lady Elemental Fire, and I challenge you." Ten Death Eaters also closely followed her.  
  
The Life Givers braced themselves.  
  
"Fire!" Lady Elemental Fire summoned. The Life Givers had no time to react, but …  
  
"Water Card!" A wall of water stopped the fire from going further.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, you're going down!" Sailor Moon announced. "Moon Tiara Magic!"  
  
The disc was aimed at Lady Elemental Earth, who ducked it. She got up smugly. "Missed me." She did not notice the disc swerve right around, and it cut deeply into the side of her head. "Argh!" she screamed. "Earth Suffocate!"  
  
Slowly, large mounds of earth rose from the ground, and reached up to crush them.  
  
"Wood Card!" Sakura ordered. "Keep your roots in the floor, and make sure it doesn't rise up. Earth Card! See how they like being crushed by rock."  
  
Immediately, the Lady Elementals found themselves dodging rock bits.  
  
"Sailor Moon Kick!" Sailor Moon leapt into the air, and knocked Lady Elemental Earth so she was pinned underneath the rock.  
  
"Fire!" Lady Elemental Fire ordered.  
  
"Fight Fire with fire," Sakura said. "Wood Card! Earth Card! Return! Fiery Card! Scorch her!"  
  
Although the cards returned, the large mounds of floor still remained, pinning Lady Elemental Earth while Lady Elemental Fire had to dodge a fire-shaped lady.  
  
Lady Elemental Earth glared. "You forgot one thing," she said. "Earth! Return to your original position!" She got up. Now she had the upper advantage because Earth was still attacking Sailor Moon and Sakura.  
  
"You can help, you know," Sakura screeched at the awed spectators.  
  
"Stupefy!" Harry shouted, aiming at a Death Eater who was swerving in, trying to knock down Sailor Moon.  
  
"Stupefy!" Ron shouted, aiming at another.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione shouted at Lady Elemental Earth.  
  
Lady Elemental Earth suddenly found herself in a bind. (AN: Get it? Bind? Full-body bind? Never mind.)  
  
"Silver Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon shouted, thus ending Lady Elemental Earth's binding, causing her to fall limply to the floor.  
  
Meanwhile, Lady Elemental Fire had somehow managed to get rid of Fiery Card, and was now stalking towards them, as were many Death Eaters.  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!"  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
The four attacks smashed head-on into the group of Death Eaters.  
  
"Brought by new enemies, I am Sailor Uranus!"  
  
"Sailor Neptune of the seas enters elegantly!"  
  
"As soldier of death and destruction, I am Sailor Saturn!"  
  
"I am the Guardian of Time and Space, Sailor Pluto!"  
  
Lady Elemental Fire stared around her, shocked. She was outnumbered, and her support was gone.  
  
"Fire!" she shouted desperately, just as Sailor Moon screamed. "Silver Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"  
  
When the smoke cleared, a girl in a sailor suit was seen on the floor, while another one attempted to get up.  
  
Sailor Moon landed and folded in her wings. "Who are you?" she asked the conscious one.  
  
This one had brown hair and brown eyes and wore a brown and green sailor suit. "I am Sailor Earth," she said. "I was Prince Endymion's fifth cousin. Princess Serenity, forgive me for my wrongs." She bowed to the floor.  
  
Princess Serenity glared irritably. "Don't bow," she ordered. "How did you become a warrior of evil?"  
  
"Sailor Metal kind of enlisted me as she followed Kunzite. She dared me so I couldn't refuse," Sailor Earth said sheepishly.  
  
At this moment, the other woke up. She looked down at her red and orange sailor suit and squealed, "I'm back!" Then, she noticed Princess Serenity and immediately kneeled down to the floor.  
  
"Don't bow to me!" Sailor Moon screeched. "How many times do I have to say that?"  
  
"Sailor Fire, reporting for duty," she said, saluting.  
  
"Umm. Yeah. Why don't you tell your story?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"I am Sailor Mars's half-sister," Sailor Fire explained. "We never liked each other much. Anyways … Jadeite was my best friend, and when I saw him heading towards some direction, I decided to follow him and attempt to surprise him. When he got to Beryl's however, they captured me and froze me." This was said matter-of-factly.  
  
Sailor Moon paused. "My friends in Tokyo are having a little trouble taking care of certain monsters. I instruct you to go and help them."  
  
Sailor Earth and Sailor Fire bowed. Then, they teleported to Tokyo.  
  
"Can you trust them?" Sailor Neptune asked.  
  
"I think we can," Sakura said firmly.  
  
"Okay … what's going on?" Ron was the first to speak. These people had talked in a language completely foreign to them.  
  
Professor Dumbledore got up. His eyes went to Sailor Pluto, and they twinkled. "I have no real grasp of the goings-on, but I do recognize some of these people. That is Sailor Pluto, guardian of time. I met her once, when I was young."  
  
Sailor Pluto nodded stiffly, before turning back to the Sailor Senshi and Sakura.  
  
"Anyhow," Sailor Moon concluded in English. "Our work here is done for now." And then, they shimmered and disappeared. In reality, Sailor Moon had "borrowed" Harry's cloak, had dehenshined under it, and went back to her spot.  
  
Usagi and Sakura were talking, when Hermione broke away from Ron and Harry. "I'll be right back," she told them, before heading over to Usagi and Sakura. She looked them squarely in the eye. "I'm not a Prefect and I didn't get top scores for nothing. You know something that we don't … and I'll bet twenty Galleons that you're Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Card Captor."  
  
There was a silence. This had been said in a low voice, so that no one else would hear, but Hermione's eyes demanded an explanation.  
  
"Come with us," Usagi said finally. "We'll tell you out by the Greenhouse."  
  
Hermione waited impatiently. Her foot tapped. "Do you want to hear my story or her story first?" Usagi asked in a small voice.  
  
"The guilt thing won't work on me," Hermione said.  
  
"I'll go first," Sakura volunteered. "Thousands … or hundreds of years ago … I didn't exactly do well in my history lesson … there was a magician named Clow Reed."  
  
"Wizard or Magician?" Hermione asked.  
  
Sakura paused. "You know, I never thought of that."  
  
"I read in a book that there are also Magicians. The only difference is that Wizards channel their energy through wands, and Magicians channel their energy through anything," Hermione explained.  
  
"Magician, then, I guess," Sakura said. "Anyway, he put his magic into a bunch of Clow Cards. One day, I accidentally opened them, so I was charged with the task of capturing them again. That's why I'm also called a Card Captor. Anyways, when I captured them all and passed a test, I became Clow Mistress. Then, I had to change all of the cards into Star Cards. And that's about all …" she trailed off. "Kero!" she called.  
  
Out of her sack of books, popped a head. "You forgot to mention me," he pouted.  
  
Hermione shrieked, before calming herself. "And that is?"  
  
"I'm Cerberus, her guardian beast," Kero explained. (I know that the NA is Keroberos, but I don't know how to spell his Japanese name.)  
  
"My other guardian is Yue, but he's in Japan," Sakura explained.  
  
"And you?" Hermione asked Usagi.  
  
"Why don't I get someone else to tell you," Usagi sighed. "Luna!"  
  
Hermione stared curiously as Usagi's black cat leapt out of the window.  
  
"This is my guardian cat, Luna," Usagi explained.  
  
Hermione stared blankly at Luna.  
  
"Tell her about the Silver Millennium," Usagi said.  
  
Luna glared at Usagi, before finally saying, "Fine, blow your cover. I don't care."  
  
Hermione took several deep breaths, before opening her eyes. "Just talk," she said. "I'll be calmed down in a minute."  
  
"Thousands of years ago …"  
  
"Where were you?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"Talking to Cherry and Serena," Hermione said.  
  
"What'd you ask them about?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione paused. "What they thought of the new attacks," she said coolly. Years of hanging out with these two has improved my lying ability, she thought, relieved.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said. "Your lying ability may have improved, but you'll never fool us."  
  
"It was girl stuff, okay?" Hermione snapped.  
  
Ron and Harry immediately blushed. "Sorry," they mumbled.  
  
"Not that kind of girl stuff," Hermione said exasperatedly. "We just talked, okay?"  
  
"Jeez," Harry said. "You're grouchy today."  
  
"You would be too if you-," Hermione stopped. She had been about to say, "if you saw a talking stuffed animal and a talking cat today." "If you had to put up with Malfoy today," she finished weakly.  
  
Harry gave her a sympathetic look. "So, where are Cherry and Serena?"  
  
Hermione frowned. "I don't know," she admitted. "After we talked, they were right behind me, and then Serena said she had to go to the restroom. I offered to show her where it was, but Cherry said something about finding a hidden restroom. I would have gone with them, but hidden restrooms are of no interest to me."  
  
"A hidden restroom?" Ron asked. "Who would make a hidden restroom?"  
  
"And who would want to go to one?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione shrugged. "The prefects' bathrooms are hidden."  
  
"And we did go to Moaning Myrtle's back in Second Year," Ron said.  
  
"Oh, well," Hermione yawned. "It's time to go to sleep."  
  
"Two of your Ladies have failed this time!" Voldemort raged. "That's three already! You have only two left! And my Death Eaters are losing faith!"  
  
"And you let them?" Metallia hissed. "If my people fear someone more than me, I kill them. They show allegiance to me, and they are my slaves!"  
  
Voldemort glared. "But pretty soon, I will lose all of my Death Eaters. What shall I do then?"  
  
Metallia hissed. The dark green ball that rested at the bottom of her throne flared to life. A black beam shot out of it and slammed into Voldemort, who flew into the wall.  
  
Voldemort glared, but said nothing. As he left, he wiped the blood off of his chin. "You shall pay, Queen Metallia."  
  
Usagi and Sakura exchanged worried glances. All sign of monster activity had ended in both Tokyo and Kyoto. Yet there were still two Lady Elementals left. What were they to do? This was probably leading up to a giant attack. If the attack wasn't focused on England, how were Usagi and Sakura going to help?  
  
This was a dilemma, indeed. Finally, they approached Hermione about it.  
  
"I don't know what you can do," Hermione said at last. "Even if you felt like illegally Apparating to wherever it is, you need exact coordinates. You can't Apparate by Hogwarts anyways."  
  
"You're a genius," Usagi exclaimed. "We can teleport there."  
  
"Do you know where the hideout is?" Hermione asked pointedly.  
  
"No," Sakura said. "But Sailor Metal, Sailor Fire, and Sailor Earth probably do."  
  
"Well," Hermione said. "I advise you to take them by surprise … and they might expect this. On the other hand, they could be preparing for a larger assault, and you should stop them while you can."  
  
Usagi and Sakura looked at each other. "We'll attack," they chorused together.  
  
Hermione smiled grimly. "I hope you don't think you're going to go alone," she said.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "All you've got is your wand … and you have no way of getting there."  
  
"Give me three days," Hermione promised. "If I haven't found a way to go with you by then, then I won't go," she promised.  
  
Sakura and Usagi looked at each other reluctantly. "Okay," Sakura finally relented. "You have three days."  
  
"What are you working on?" Ron asked Hermione cheerfully.  
  
"Not homework, I hope," Harry said. "It's a Saturday."  
  
"Of course not," Hermione said absentmindedly. "I finished all of my homework already."  
  
"Already?" Ron asked. "Finishing homework is what Sunday is for."  
  
"I'm busy right now," Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said. "If you've finished your homework … what are you working on?"  
  
Hermione looked up. "I'm researching a new method of transportation that will convey you from one site to another instantaneously that is similar to that of Apparating, is more stable and takes less time to prepare for than Portkeys, and similar to the teleportation that these new enemies seem to be skilled in using."  
  
Ron and Harry stared at her blankly. "Okay," Ron said finally. "Umm…carry on."  
  
They immediately backed out of the library.  
  
"I hope she doesn't pull us into it like she did with S.P.E.W.," Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
"She better not," Ron said. "I'm not going around advertising something that I have no idea about. 'Hey, Ron. What's that?' 'I don't know. I'm selling it because Hermione told me to.' I think not."  
  
"Let's just hope she doesn't make us research it with her," Harry said. "I've done enough researching to last a lifetime last year."  
  
"And I helped," Ron said. "As long as she does this alone and gets over it soon, it's fine."  
  
Harry agreed. "As long as she gets over it soon."  
  
Usagi and Sakura raised eyebrows at each other. It was halfway through dinner on a Saturday, and Hermione had already finished and was headed to the library. They knew why, of course, but they didn't know she would be this devoted.  
  
At this moment, the remaining two Ladies appeared, with an entourage of Death Eaters.  
  
"I am Lady Elemental Water!" shouted the one with light blue hair and eyes.  
  
"And I am Lady Elemental Wood!" shouted the one with dark brown hair and eyes.  
  
The entourage of Death Eaters glared. "I am Lucius Malfoy!" shouted the leader. "We are the Death Eaters, representing Voldemort. Prepare to die, Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers!" he hissed.  
  
Usagi's eyes fell upon Draco Malfoy. Draco glared at his father defiantly, before looking away.  
  
"I am Sailor Star Card Captor, and you shall never kill anyone while I'm here!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"And I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice, so scram!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
There was a silence, as the Death Eaters backed away. This was obviously a showdown between Lady Wood and Water and Sailor Moon and Star Card Captor.  
  
"Ageless as water is … ever waiting … ever turning … I am Lady Elemental Water, and leader of the Lady Elementals!" Lady Water shouted.  
  
"I am everywhere, strong, defiant, and powerful, as wood is. I am Lady Elemental Wood and second-in-command!" Lady Wood shouted.  
  
"I am the Princess of the Moon and the soldier of it! I am Sailor Moon, and I shall defeat you in the name of love and justice!" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I am the Clow Mistress and Keeper of the Star Cards! Known also as Sailor Star Card Captor, I shall defeat you!" Sailor Star Card Captor shouted.  
  
"Wood!" Immediately, the floor came alive as limbs of trees broke through the floor (that's going to cost us, muttered Professor McGonagall) and began to twist around the bodies of the two Sailors much like the Devil's Snare.  
  
Immediately, Hermione muttered the spell that brought fire to the vines, and they twisted in agony and let go of the Sailors, just as Lady Wood screamed in agony.  
  
Immediately, Sakura and Sailor Moon began to rise in the air on their separate wings.  
  
"Water!" Lady Water shouted. The titanic wave of water drenched their wings, causing them to sink slowly to the floor again.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon shouted, her tiara cutting through the wood tentacles that were reaching up for them again.  
  
"Fiery Card!" Sakura shouted. However as soon as the fire began eating away at the wood…  
  
"Water!" The lady figure of fire writhed in pain as water began dousing her.  
  
"Return!" Sakura shouted frantically. Instead, she called out. "Ice Card!" The ice froze the water, to Lady Water's despair, and temporarily froze the wood as well.  
  
"Silver Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" The light extended to Lady Wood, who was froze with agony, and consumed her until she was healed, but it also melted the water… freeing Lady Water.  
  
Sakura could not call out her Ice Card again, because Lady Water was expecting it.  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
The Death Eaters were so enthralled in the fight; they did not notice the Life Givers sneaking up. Within seconds, the whole entourage was frozen.  
  
"Water!" Lady Water called desperately.  
  
"Silence Wall!" the until-now-hidden Sailor Saturn shouted.  
  
Losing her advantage, Lady Water did the only thing she could … she teleported back to Metallia's lair.  
  
"Three days is up," Usagi concluded.  
  
Sakura looked at Hermione. "Did you find a way?"  
  
"Yes, I did," she said proudly. "Boys!"  
  
Ron and Harry staggered into the room under weights of fifteen books each.  
  
"These are magicked so you can't magic them," Hermione explained. "I hope you don't mind me telling Harry and Ron about this. I needed them to carry books for me."  
  
Usagi and Sakura nodded dumbly and stared with glazed eyes at the large books. They hated reading boring books.  
  
Hermione smiled. "I have tabs marked. These are the recordings of the great wizard Figwort. He died before he could discover his greatest, but I found his original journals, and they're important.  
  
"This," she opened Book I to a tab. "Listen to this. 'I have decided upon my life career … a … worthy decision … to spend my life on. I will dedicate my life to the discovery … of the methods of … wandless magic.' See, I saw this and I knew he probably could give me hints.  
  
"This," she opened yet another book, "is Book VIII. He only wrote down research in Books II-VII. Anyways, he writes down all his experiments he plans on doing. 'I believe that once one meditates and focuses one's power, one can do magic without the soon-to-be archaic use of wands.' He experiments with simple spells, but that's something out."  
  
"This is Book XIX," she opened. "In here, he has finished with Wingardium Leviosa and Petrificus Totalus. He begins experimenting with Apparating. He writes his every process … and now," she pointed. "He finds a simpler alternative … though riskier and dangerous. And that's all," she said.  
  
"Did he succeed?" Usagi asked.  
  
"He died because he was spliced and no one found him in time," Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
"And you're still going to try this?" Sakura asked.  
  
"That's what we told her," Ron exploded.  
  
"You don't have to come," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "You're one-up on me with end-of-year adventures. I was Petrified that once … remember? Harry's two-up. This will settle the score. Besides, he was spliced attempting the Apparating spell."  
  
Harry and Ron glared. "We're coming with you," Harry said. "And that's that."  
  
"Will it work?" Usagi asked doubtfully.  
  
"It should," Hermione shrugged.  
  
Ron snorted.  
  
"Well," Usagi paused. "Okay. Moon Cosmic Power!" Within seconds, the light show enveloped her. When she finished, she stood standing, and smiled. She looked at the gaping boys and glared. They looked away immediately.  
  
Sakura took out her Star Key. "I call upon the star with powers shining bright. Reveal the staff and shine your light! Star Card!" As the staff enlarged, she performed acrobatics like Sailor Moon did.  
  
"I am the Star Mistress!"  
  
"And I am Sailor Moon!"  
  
Hermione smiled briefly. "Come one," she hissed to Harry and Ron. "This is a three-person spell."  
  
"That was a bluff?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione glared. Harry and Ron meekly submitted to her.  
  
"Wait," a voice sounded. Out of the shadows, marched Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"You're here?" Sailor Moon asked. "How?"  
  
"We knew you were going to try something," Neptune shrugged.  
  
"We're here, too," came more voices. Sailor Metal, Sailor Earth, Sailor Wood, Sailor Fire, Li, Meilin, and Tomoyo stepped out, too.  
  
"We're all here for you," Tomoyo smiled. "You're not going without us."  
  
"And, this spell can transport lots of people," Hermione added.  
  
Sailor Moon shook her head. "This is how many people? Ten Tokyo heroes, four Kyoto heroes, and four Elemental Senshi. Eighteen people! Then, add the three Englanders. Twenty-one! Nope. Some of you can't go."  
  
Sakura sighed and turned to her friends. "You guys won't help much," she said regretfully.  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "I can't do much. I won't go. All I do is videotape you guys anyways."  
  
Meilin looked around and glared, before shaking her head. "I don't have any magic, and I won't be of much help."  
  
"We're definitely coming," Cerberus and Yue said.  
  
"And so am I," Li said fiercely.  
  
"We're coming," Hermione said, referring to Ron, Harry, and herself. "We'll deal with Voldemort."  
  
"We're all going," the Sailor Senshi said.  
  
Sailor Moon looked around her. "No," she decided finally. "The Elemental Sailors need to recuperate," she said finally. She looked at the weary Inner Senshi. "So do you Inners," she added regretfully.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen shook his head. "I'm coming with you."  
  
She looked again at the Outers. Finally she spoke. "Sakura is taking three people. Three Hogwarts students are going. I only plan on taking three people, and that's already too many."  
  
Tuxedo Kamen said firmly. "I'm one of them."  
  
"Uranus and Neptune," Sailor Moon said finally. "Saturn, you're young. You ought to live out your life, and Pluto. You know that you have your duty to the Gates of Time."  
  
Pluto sighed, and placed her hand on Saturn's shoulder.  
  
"This is still too many," Sakura said finally. "You can't teleport us all."  
  
"Uranus and Neptune can help," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"We can help as well," Yue spoke for the first time.  
  
Sailor Moon looked around her. "Wish us luck," she said finally.  
  
The eleven people landed softly in the dark plane. They looked around them. It was complete and utter darkness. Suddenly, a dart came flying out of nowhere. It nicked Ron at the edge of his arm just before it whizzed past them and land embedded itself into an unseen pillar.  
  
"****!" Ron swore, trying to stop the bleeding. Thankfully, the cut was small.  
  
"Show yourself," Li said, prepared immediately.  
  
Lady Elemental Water stepped out. "The dart was poison," she smirked. "Unless you seek medical treatment, you'll die within fifteen minutes."  
  
Ron glared.  
  
"See you all … or whichever of you remain at the end of the tunnel," she smirked, before shimmering and disappearing.  
  
"Who's taking Ron back?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Yue and Cerberus," Sakura said finally.  
  
"We're your guardians," Cerberus protested. "And the Li kid won't be much help."  
  
"Li can't transport Ron out of here," Sakura reminded him. "Come back as soon as you can."  
  
"No," Ron said. "We'll be able to defeat them in fifteen minutes."  
  
They looked at him doubtfully. He smiled weakly.  
  
"What are we supposed to do?" Lord Voldemort hissed.  
  
"We send out enemies and draw them off in small groups, until only one or two are left … and then we simply destroy those. We draw off the weak ones first, of course."  
  
"Have you used this tactic before?" Lord Voldemort asked.  
  
"Yes," Queen Metallia said coldly. "Do not doubt my word … it will work."  
  
Lord Voldemort hid his doubts carefully and said nothing, for he had learned to hide his expressions from Metallia … she got mad easily. One day, you will no longer be on guard … and I shall get you!  
  
Ron slowed the group considerably, but no one was willing to leave him behind or take him back. As they trudged on through a dark tunnel, a small light began distracting them, bobbing out of the corner of their eyes, unnerving them.  
  
Finally, Harry glared. "Lumos!"  
  
His light lit up the tunnel, revealing illusions. He groaned.  
  
"Great," Uranus snapped. "You just revealed our location to everyone."  
  
Harry was about to retort something, when a dark shape loped out of the darkness. It was a shadow creature, one of Beryl's strongest types of youma.  
  
"Petrify!" Ron called out weakly.  
  
The shadow wavered for a moment, and its outline blurred, before it regained shape and sunk into the ground.  
  
"It has no substance," Sailor Neptune said grimly.  
  
"Leave it to me," Sakura said. "Shadow Card! Find the shadow creature!"  
  
A tall black shadow rose out of the ground, and dove into the concrete after the shadow. Soon, it rose back into the air, a hand clutching the struggling shadow creature.  
  
"Light Card!" Sakura continued. "Heal or destroy it!"  
  
The light shone in the air at the exact same moment the shadow disappeared, and it consumed the shadow monster … leaving nothing.  
  
Sakura and Sailor Moon were high-fiving each other, when a herd of shadow creatures – fifteen of them – surrounded the crew.  
  
"I'll keep them off," Ron said grimly. "Lumos!"  
  
The light blinded the shadows.  
  
"Go on," he called hoarsely, beginning to lose his voice. "I'm just a hindrance to you."  
  
"But," Hermione protested.  
  
"I'll hold them off," he said firmly. He pushed them up ahead, and when they attempted to go back, they found that they were blocked.  
  
They walked for only a couple minutes before a scream of agony filled the air. Everyone stopped in shock. Sailor Moon froze. "Just like my first time," she whispered, summoning up memories of her first battle against Beryl. She wiped away her tears. "We'll continue," she said roughly.  
  
Harry was about to say something, but Hermione laid her hand on him. He calmed down. He gave one last look at the back of the tunnel, before roughly foraging on, blinking away his tears.  
  
Sailor Moon smiled after him, tears blinding her eyes. "Don't worry," she said. "Dead is not forever."  
  
Beryl hissed a smile. "One down, ten to go."  
  
Lord Voldemort seemed about to say something, but closed his mouth. He'd wait … he knew how.  
  
The group of ten was wary as they went, now. Their eyes were sharp and their senses alert. The tragedy with Ron ate at them, but they forged on determinedly. Soon, they were at the end of the tunnel. They looked right and left, stepped out, and entered a huge forest. They gulped, and moved on.  
  
Suddenly, a large, lumbering shape came out. They all felt a wave of dread and revulsion sweep over them.  
  
"Dementor," Harry and Hermione hissed.  
  
Yue and Cerberus were affected the most. Slowly, Cerberus raised his head. He swept open his wings, and rose into the air. Yue did the same. Slowly, in the moonlight, Yue began to feel his power swell. Immediately, daggers of ice began flinging themselves at the Dementor.  
  
The Dementor raged.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" Harry bellowed, regaining his senses. The Dementor backed off immediately.  
  
They all shivered, as they made their way forward again. Suddenly, they found themselves surrounded by werewolves. "It's a full moon out," Sakura said.  
  
They looked at the werewolves and almost despaired, but Yue, of the moon, rose in the air and dove at the werewolves, who snarled in reply. "Go on," he called. "I'll be there with you. I can deal with these pathetic things," he said, his usual cool demeanor gone. The Dementor had made him made, and this was the last straw.  
  
Doubtfully, they walked on. Yue was pretty strong by himself, when suddenly, a howl was emitted. They whirled around just in time to see Yue blaze with light and destroy the werewolves, and revert to Yukito-form.  
  
There was a silence, before "Yue!" was heard from Sakura. Although she tried to go back to see if he was alright, the barrier was once again there.  
  
"Two down, nine to go."  
  
This group was weary, now. They had lost two of their group, and now had no idea of what to do. Just when they looked to be out of the cold, drafty forest, more shadow creatures appeared.  
  
"Leave senshi to deal with these pests," Uranus stated.  
  
Neptune smiled at the others. "The two of us will take care of them. You head on, we'll catch up. After all, there are two of us … not one."  
  
Sailor Moon nodded. This was probably one of the better things to do. As they head on, they could hear the last shouts of "Deep Submerge" and "World Shaking" behind them.  
  
As they walked for a while without anyone catching up, though, they halted. They finally made it through the forest, and were about to high five each other, when a burst of blue and gold and aqua and light blue blasted through the forest.  
  
"Uranus! Neptune!" Sailor Moon called in a ragged voice. A vision appeared before her. Sailor Jupiter fried by her own lightning. Her friends dying one by one before her very eyes. Galaxia killing them over again. Uranus and Neptune turning on Galaxia, only to die.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen held him to her, knowing of what she though. "Dead is not forever," he reminded her.  
  
"Four down, seven to go."  
  
The group of seven that made their way was exhausted. They each had their own griefs, and each of their faces were pinched.  
  
As they made their way along, ten Dementors appeared. Immediately, Cerberus felt the strain. He reared up on his two paws in pain. "Go on," he said in a slow voice.  
  
"No," Sakura said defiantly.  
  
"I will stay with him," Hermione promised. "If two of us stay, two with different powers, we can surely defeat this Dementors. I know how Dementors are, and I have practiced the Patronus spell over the summer." She ignored Harry's curious stare. "I knew that with You-Know-Who on the loose, something was going on. So I practiced every curse and counter- curse I knew. Don't worry. I'll be okay."  
  
Sailor Moon looked in their eyes. They knew they were going to die, and she knew it, too, but … "If you must," she said slowly. "Remember that dead is not forever."  
  
They gave her brief, confused looks, before ushering them on. They had not gone twenty paces when screams of fear filled the air. Sailor Moon broke down.  
  
"Dead is not forever," Tuxedo Kamen said, once again.  
  
"Six down, five to go."  
  
Sakura, Li, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, and Harry were cautious in their movements. As they mad their way past the forest and to the mouth of the cave, Sailor Moon tightly gripped Tuxedo Kamen's hand.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you," Li said in a strained voice as he looked around. "Why do you say dead is not forever?"  
  
"Because if I get a chance to use my Silver Crystal, I can bring them back to life," Sailor Moon said matter-of-factly. "That's only if I win, though."  
  
There was a silence. "Bring them back to life?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Yes," Sailor Moon said. She hesitated. "But only those I know very well. I think it would work on Yue and Cerberus even though I don't know them very well because they died for me … in a way. That kind of seems to be the deciding factor."  
  
There was another silence. Suddenly, they entered the throne room, and saw Queen Metallia, Lord Voldemort, and Lady Elemental Water standing there, all looking smug. Queen Metallia sat on an ebony throne that was decorated in Opal and was situated high up. Lord Voldemort sat in a smaller, less noticeable golden throne. Lady Elemental Water was standing up. "Prepare to die," she hissed.  
  
Her blue hair was floating behind her, and seemed to reek of black.  
  
"She's been recently filled with dark energy," Sailor Moon noted.  
  
"Water!"  
  
"Lightning!"  
  
"Thunder!"  
  
Immediately, Li and Sakura released thunder and lightning, intending to electrify Lady Elemental Water, but she merely brushed it aside. They gasped. Immediately, she formed an ice crystal in her hand and aimed it at Sakura. Just as it almost seemed to hit her, Li jumped in the way, and took it in his heart.  
  
"Li," Sakura cried, gasping with shock.  
  
"Sakura," Li smiled faintly. "Dead is not forever, but if it is … I … I … love y- … you." He drew his last breath and sank to the floor.  
  
Sakura let out a harsh sob.  
  
"Silver Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon seized her chance, and Lady Elemental Water healed, fainting to the ground. Sailor Moon gasped. "That took too much energy," she said weakly. "I can't fight the others."  
  
Tuxedo Kamen gripped Sailor Moon. "It shall be alright."  
  
Lord Voldemort stood up, his eyes intent on Harry. "I'll kill him," he hissed.  
  
Queen Metallia glanced at him. "You've outgrown your usefulness," she murmured. Her hand raised, and a black bolt of dark energy struck Lord Voldemort, killing him.  
  
"But … he cast an Immortality spell on himself," Harry said.  
  
"I am Queen Metallia! My powers far outweigh his!" she smirked. "You have destroyed my slave, but I shall rule yet." Her eyes focused on Sailor Moon. Her hand raised in another bolt.  
  
Sailor Moon closed her eyes, as Tuxedo Kamen stood in front of her, protecting her. At the last moment, she flung him aside, and prepared for impact. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes and saw Harry standing in front of her, dead as Lord Voldemort was. She gasped.  
  
"Eight down, three to go," Metallia murmured. "I wonder how easily you'll go."  
  
"I have an idea," Sakura said. "Power Card!"  
  
"No," Metallia hissed. But Sakura activated her Shield Card just in time. Instead, her eyes roamed over to Sailor Moon again. Before either could react, she hurled a bolt at Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"No," Sailor Moon cried, and attempted to push him out of the way, but too late. It caught him in the shoulder, and he fell to the ground, but not before whispering, "I love you."  
  
Sailor Moon stood up.  
  
Sakura let down her shield in time to yell, "Power card! Lend your strength to Usagi so she may defeat Metallia!" At the last moment, Metallia struck down the last girl, but the power continued flowing towards Usagi.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon. I am Princess Serenity. I am wielder of the Imperial Silver Crystal."  
  
"I am Tuxedo Kamen. I am Prince Endymion. I am your soul-mate, and I am here for you, Usako."  
  
"I am Sailor Neptune. I am Princess Michiru. I am at your service, Princess, and I am here for you."  
  
"I am Sailor Uranus. I am Princess Haruka. I am yours to command, Princess, and I am here for you."  
  
"I am Sailor Pluto. I am the Guardian of Time. I am your liege, Princess, and I am here for you, Serenity-hime."  
  
"I am Sailor Saturn. I am the Messiah of Death. I lend my power to you, Princess, and I am here for you."  
  
"I am Sailor Venus. I am Princess Minako. I am the leader of your bodyguards, and I am here for you, Usa-chan."  
  
"I am Sailor Mercury. I am Princess Ami. I am with you in spirit and soul, and I am here for you, Sere-chan."  
  
"I am Sailor Mars. I am Princess Rei. I am with you and lend you my strength. I am here for you, Odango."  
  
"I am Sailor Jupiter. I am Princess Makoto. I give you my faith and loyalty, and I am here for you, Usa."  
  
"I am Hermione Granger. I am your good friend, and I am here for you, Serena."  
  
"I am Harry Potter. I am here to lend you my strength … sort of. Good luck, Serena."  
  
"I'm Ronald Weasley, and I am here to help you. Do your best, Serena."  
  
"I am Sakura Kinomoto, and I am here to lend you my Star Cards. Use their power, Usagi … I am here for you."  
  
"I am Li Syaoran, and I lend you my strength to defeat this witch."  
  
"I am Cerberus, Guardian of the Clow Mistress, and I lend my magic to you."  
  
"I am Yue, Guardian of the Moon, and I lend my powers to you."  
  
"I am Sailor Moon. I am Princess Serenity. Within me, I hold the strength of Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. I hold the strength of the Sun, the Moon, the Clow magic, and the Star Cards. I hold the strength of three great wizards-to-be. I am wielder of the Imperial Silver Crystal, and as Princess of the Moon, I am ready for you best shot!"  
  
At this, the Silver Imperial Crystal flared to light, just as Metallia sent a black strand of magic at them. The air was tense as first one, and then the other gained the upper hand. Finally, Metallia's eyes glittered as Sailor Moon began to lose energy and fall back. She took one step back. Then another.  
  
Suddenly, more voices shouted.  
  
"Earth Elemental Power!"  
  
"Metal Elemental Power!"  
  
"Fire Elemental Power!"  
  
"Wood Elemental Power!"  
  
"Water Elemental Power!"  
  
"Take our powers, Serenity, and defeat the scumbag!" the five voices chorused while a blue streak, a red streak, a brown streak, a golden streak, and a green streak joined Serenity's white power. The rainbow- colored streak of Princess Serenity began gaining the upper hand, little by little. Soon, Metallia was getting desperate. Her hand reached out to release one last bolt of energy just as she was imprisoned once more in the deepest cells of Hades.  
  
Her scream of agony filled the air, but satisfaction was in her voice. Too weak from the battle, Princess Serenity could do nothing to avoid the bolt of energy coming at her. She closed her eyes, and whispered, "Silver Crystal, do your thing" before dying.  
  
As Princess Serenity died, the Silver Crystal's light faded, and immediately, all who had lent their power to her fainted to the ground. Suddenly, the rhythmic pulse of the crystal started again, and it flashed before restoring all of her friends to life.  
  
Princess Serenity's last thought as she was teleported by her crystal back to Hogwarts was I always thought it had a mind of its own.  
  
A/N: I'm finally finished! 


End file.
